


the train

by anisdayah



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective!Aomine, molester, vulnerable!kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisdayah/pseuds/anisdayah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kagami is in danger! who could be the one would save him?</p>
<p>protective!aominexvulnerable!kagami</p>
            </blockquote>





	the train

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is my very first story in AO3, so sorry in advance for any mistakes as english is not my native language.  
> disclaimer : KnB is not mine(pity...*sigh*)

The train was super packed with people. Some of them were students; others might on their way to their home from their workplace. The clock was ticking, signaling that it was 5.30 in the evening, which was too late for Kagami's preference for being out here, away from his place. Well, it wouldn't happen if he stays awake during classes, which he wasn't, resulting him in the detention after class. Other occupant of the train were too close for his liking, being elbowed or stepped by people really dampening his already spoiled mood.

 

_This is totally a Japanese lunch time rush!!!_

Kagami was glaring at the train's clock, daring it to fasten the time.

 

_You wish..._

He tried to distract his attention to other matter, as it seem that dwelling on the dreaded travel in the train only made him more agitated as time passed by.

_Let see. I need to stocked up the groceries, do the laundry...and i think that tomorrow is holiday, maybe i can spare some time for much needed relaxation after all that drill by kantoku."_

 

The said coach, Aida Riko had been pushing the team, even in the practice match against other school after their victory in winter cup. She reasoned that the victory must not be the excuse for us to slack off, coupled by the tripled training menu as a symbol of her dedication for us all in maintaining our title as the champion.

_More like the hell training from the devil incarnated bestowed on us..._

Kagami sighed, and continued his mused while enjoying the view from the window he was leaning to. Due to the crowd, he had been pushed to the very corner of the coach, which he doesn't mind as his stop was still further away.

 

_I'm bored_....Kagami currently was heavily leaning on the window, feeling sleepy. His school uniform crumpled, gazes hazy and unfocussed. Blamed on all the assignments and papers he had to complete, plus the study session with Kuroko for repeated test in the past two day with no sleep at all had totally drained his enormous energy without fail.

 

_Probably i would straight away to sleep on the couch, forget the bed...i'm not sure if i can reach it, too sleepy..._

 

Oblivious to his surrounding, Kagami was unaware of approaching silhouette who was slyly entrapped him against the wall unnoticed. Kagami stiffened as he took note of the man, finally pulled out of his musing. The stranger was dressed in a simple white wife beater, a black hoodie with the hood covering most of his face and ripped jeans; even Kagami could tell that the man was taller, muscular than him judging from the frame that currently was heavily leaning on him.

 

_Is he sick?_

Kagami opened his mouth to voiced out his concern when suddenly a large hand, whose belonged to the said stranger covering his mouth, which effectively muffled any sound from him. Kagami found that he was now trapped between the window and the broad chest of the man on his back, making the escape route more difficult with his hands plastered on the window, bearing both males' weight.

 

"I advise you to keep your mouth shut. We wouldn't want any interruption coming in our way, would we?" the man whispered near Kagami's ear, taking the lobe into his mouth. The stranger's free left hand also made its moves, which currently move down south toward Kagami's ass, groping and pinching both cheeks to his heart content. The hand on his mouth also migrated to his chest, rubbing and pulling his nipples to stimulate the nubs through his clothes.

 

The redhead's eyes widen, completely thrown off guard. As he always expecting himself to stumble into any unfortunate matters, being violated by stranger in public would never crossed in his mind. He was a man, a man with 190cm height and weighed 81kg for _crying out loud_ , even his friends would laughed if he told them that he encountered such predicament, being groped by a healthy man as himself.

 

Despite the circumstance, Kagami struggled to free himself without making a scene. He was overwhelmed with the man's strength, which currently gripping his right arm in a bruising force when he starts to fought against those molesting hands. However, his  exhausted body was completely in the man's mercy as every touch inflict fear in him, spreading to his whole body, with each stroke on his skin gradually turned into disgust as Kagami realized that the perpetrator was indeed a stranger, with ill intention and he was the unfortunate victim.

 

"Mnnh..."

 

Oh god, did he just moaned?! Kagami covered his mouth, slapping his hands onto it, body completely plastered to the coach's wall. His whole body trembled, hoping that this situation was only a dream-in other word, a nightmare-while shutting his eyes.

 

"Don't try to deny it, cutey...what a lovely sound you make, with all that blush, shivering under my touch...such a needy slut" the man sniggered while planting kisses in the crook of Kagami's neck, chapped lips brushing the sensitive skin found there. Kagami whimpered, his crimson eyes turned hazy filled with unshed tears as the man continued his shameless act.

 

_Why me...it always me...someone, make it stop..._

 

"Get your fucking filthy hands off of him" a voice rang from his back, completely took the stranger of his guard.

 

Suddenly, there was a whoosh of air near his cheek, his body being grabbed by another hand-a really tanned hand-and pulled into a warm, protective hug. He raised his gaze; watery crimsons met the familiar sapphire ones, shadowed by dark blue strands. Kagami blinked, making the tears run down, ended on his chin.

 

_A-aomine..._

 

A groan was heard, coming from the molester, which predictably being punched right in the face by the aforementioned savior judging from the forming bruise on his cheek.

 

"Why you-fuck, that's hurt...you gonna pay for this, you dipshit!" The stranger voiced out in anger, as his fun being interrupted by the blunette. The other occupants of the train kept glancing through the corner of their eyes, succeed in making the redhead conscious of his unfortunate predicament.

 

The said savior pulled Kagami into a tighter embrace, burying the redhead's face into his shoulder, covering him from the stranger's sight. "Sucks to be you, entertaining yourself doing such act...what a lowlife. I suggest you to get your head checked if you think you can fucking challenge me. Now scram!" Aomine barked, teeth gritted with barely suppressed fury, clearly intimidating the other man. Said man hesitated at first, wanted to claim the redhead for himself, but quickly retreated and moved to other coach; even he knew better to retreat than challenging a beast on prowl.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, you okay?" Aomine inquired the redhead, voicing his concern once they reached kagami's apartment. The latter kept quiet, perched on the couch with unfocussed eyes. The blunette proceed to sat down beside the redhead, laying a tanned hand on his shoulder. Kagami flinched, clearly petrified and affected by previous predicament.

 

A silent tears fell from the crimson orbs was all it takes for Aomine to embrace Kagami in his arms, tried to comfort the vulnerable teen as best as he can. The Seirin's ace continued to cry in his rival's arm, while said rival kept stroking his back, ensuring his safety, whispering reassurance into his ear. Those gestures lulled the returnee into sleep, still in the arms of the tanned teen.

 

Aomine observed the slumbering teen, wiping the tears stain from the plump cheeks. Honestly, he thought that today would be like any mundane day, same routine repeated as time passed by. Came late to class, getting detention, skipped said detention and the basketball practice altogether while being scolded by Momoi. A text from his ex-shadow changed it all.

_From : Tetsu_

_Can i ask you a favor to accompany Kagami-kun back to his place? I have an appointment with the teacher afterschool; therefore i have to stay back._

_To : Tetsu_

_Why would Bakagami need to be escorted? Is there something that you hiding from me?_

_From : Tetsu_

_Just do as i instruct. But please, do it discreetly. Take care of Kagami-kun, he always being ignorant to his surrounding, unaware of his safety._

 

Puzzled, Aomine tried to call the other blunette for an explanation, but he directly send to the voicemail. Shaking his head, Aomine just do as Kuroko asked and well, the scene he just witnessed-seeing his rival being groped-stricken an instinct to protect the redhead. Especially after hearing the muffled whimper from the said redhead. Never one to deny his instinct, he just do as he felt like, which brought him to current situation.

 

_To : Tetsu_

_Is this always happened to him?_

_From : Tetsu_

_Better ask Kagami-kun. It is no right for me to tell._

 

Aomine sighed, tried to shift his arm which draped across Kagami's shoulders. Upon feeling the shifting, the redhead whimpered, lips trembling. Kagami's right hand, shakily gripped the blunette shirt and proceeds to snuggled closer to him, seeking warmth. A smile adorned his face as he observed the adorable teen, before also drifting to slumber with Kagami on his lap.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami was jerked awake after the dreamless nap, which in turn promptly pulled the blunette out of his sleep. Kagami registered their current state, which made him conscious of his hopelessness, needing others to protect him in previous encounter, especially to his rival of all people. Engrossed in his thought, he was oblivious to the blunette until he felt a hand lifted his chin, making him faced the Touou's ace. His eyes filled with concern.

 

_Wait, concern....? I never thought that Ahomine can feel empathy on others unfortunate situation..._

 

"Feel better?" Aomine asked Kagami, and the redhead blushed when he met the blunette eyes. Kagami only nodded as an answer. A tanned hand proceeds to wipe the tear stain on his cheeks, making his blush to intensify.

 

_Cute..._

Aomine continued stroking the others cheeks, enjoying the view of the flustered teen. A sudden thought crossed his mind, causing him to stop his stroke.

 

"Are you always ended up in that kind of situation every time you boarded into train? The groping i meant...” Aomine inquired, focusing on the redhead reaction to his question.

 

Kagami seem to be frozen, before a nod answered him. The blunette completely consumed by rage when he learned that fact, and suddenly grabbed the redhead by his injured arm, taking Kagami off guard.

 

"You mean that all of this time you had let that shitty son of a bitch to molest you, willingly?!!" He yelled, blinded with fury while shaking the other's shoulders. _Someone dares to touch what was his_. Kagami was terrified, being the receiving end of the blunette wrath both scared and confused him, not getting the whole point of the other teen to be mad.

 

Almost like an autopilot, Kagami burst in tears, pouring his misery.

 

"I-I didn't asked for it. Suddenly that man came and violated me. Why should i enjoy it? I'm no one slut....." the last sentence murmured between hiccups. "I'm sorry that i disgust you that much, please...leave me alone". With that Kagami quickly made his way to the bathroom, and sat directly under the cold spray of the shower, clothes still intact. He grabbed a brush nearby and proceeds to scrub his skin until it turned raw, while sobbing through the process. He felt dirty, the place that the stranger touches him burned him into shame, and making more tears falls, leaving him in a crumpled mess on the bathroom floor.

 

Aomine rushed into the bathroom, feared of the worst happened to the other teen. He was greeted with the view of Kagami on the bathroom floor, scrubbing his body vigorously while quivering under the cold spray. There were scratches littered on his arm, some were bleeding. The blunette carefully approached the miserable teen, pried the brush off of his hand and shut off the shower before pulling the redhead into his arm, trying to comfort him.

 

"Let’s get you to bed" Aomine waited for any reply from the silent teen, his cries already subsided. When there was none, he proceed to carry the redhead into his arms, dried and changed him out of soaked clothes, cleaned his cuts before tucking said teen in his bed. The blunette scooted out of the bed, intending to give some alone time for the redhead when he felt a tug on the hem of his shirt. The tanned teen turned, crimsons meeting sapphires, locked in a trance before broken by the redhead request.

 

"Can you...stay here with me? I-i'm scared..." the voice trembled, like a terrified child reached the blunette ears, his eyes fixed on the teen. Silence enveloped both of them, with the redhead fidgeting with the cover while trying to comprehend the muted blunette.

 

_Maybe this is a bad idea...we are not that clo-_

"Scoot over" the baritone voice greeted him, and later he found both of them lay on the bed, their shoulders touching. Suddenly, a pair of tanned arms surrounded him, pulling him closer in an embrace. The close contact with said rival causing him to support an impressive shade of red, almost rivaling his hair color.

 

_This was way too intimate...but, pleasant. His body was so warm..._

"Sorry, I shouldn't yell at you just now." Kagami raised his gaze to the blunette, detecting genuine guilt in his voice. A smile bloomed on his face, and proceeds to snuggled into the broad chest of the ace of the Generation of Miracle.

 

"It's okay, you don’t know the truth"

 

"Mind sharing with me?"

 

"It's a long story."

 

"I have time. Before that, for your information, Tetsu told me to watch you for him. He refused to tell me the reason, but i detected his anxiety for not be able to accompany you home. So here I am. Glad I followed my instinct."

 

Kagami leaned more into the others chest, considering his options. Making up his mind, the redhead proceed to share his darkest experience unknown to others.

 

"...it just that, this doesn't happen that far before. Normally it just the brush of skin, a stroke or a pinch...nothing like this. It only happened when I was alone. I-i don't want to burden anyone, i can take care after myself just fine. But, they kept coming; sometimes there are more than two people at once. They grew bolder, even when Kuroko was with me at the moment...i-i'm scared, to the extent that i afraid of telling other people about this... “His breath hitched, feeling helpless and vulnerable while pouring his misery. A growl resounding from his side startled him, bringing his focus back onto the blunette.

 

"Fuck, i should just kill that bastard. How dare that shit touched what is mine" The crimson orbs widen in surprise, taken aback of the declaration.

 

"Wh-wha...'mine'?"

 

"Yeah, you're mine. Truth is i've always loves you, from your adorable grin, your cooking, your blushing face, all of you. Since our very first meeting. Thanks to you, my passion for basketball also renew, as if I was born again." Aomine confessed to the redhead, cheeks tinted with light blush. "So...Will you accept me as your boyfriend?" He continued, hope-filled eyes staring directly into crimson ones.

 

"You really mean it? I thought that you hate my gut," Kagami averted his gaze at anything but the blunette, doubly inquired him. He snapped out of his thought when he felt that the arms tighten around him, making the redhead completely flushed against the tanned teen.

 

"I-i'm not good with feeling, you know...generally making an ass of myself to cover my embarrassment, Tetsu already warned me about that bad habit of mine. But believe me when i said this; I never ever played with anyone's heart, and i've prepared to prove it to you until you say yes."

 

Silence stretched for a while, each of them waiting for any response from the other. Sapphire orbs widen in surprise when the owner felt a pair of lightly tanned arms wrapped around his neck, looking down, the found the redhead flashed him a smile, the smile that he had felt in love with.

 

"I- i want you...to be my boyfriend. I love you too, since we started having one-on-one after winter cup ended, even you are an infuriating, egoistical bastard" Kagami in turn confessed to the tanned ace, staring at him through his lashes, blush permanent on his cheeks.

 

Aomine chuckled, his worries melted away by having his feeling reciprocated by said crush. "Oh, but I am your bastard" he teased, "but seriously, starting tomorrow no boarding train alone, I will walk you home to ensure your safety. And no, I would not accept any objection."

 

"But, would Kuroko be suspicious of our sudden closeness?"

 

"Let him be"

 

"But-"

 

"No buts"

 

"...fine"

 

Satisfied, Aomine pulled the cover over the both of them, Kagami snuggled closer against him and together they drifted into sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Sleepy?" Aomine observed the redhead, who was unable to keep his eyes open, yawned softly.

 

"Hnn..yeah" Kagami nodded off, blindly followed the blunette and entering the train coach with Kuroko and Momoi in tow. They proceed to stand by the window near the entrance, as there were none of the seats available.

 

"Did Aomine-kun too rough with you, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko inquired the redhead, while subtly hiding his teasing smirk.

 

"Huh?" Kagami sleepily blinked at his shadow, having no clue what he was implying.

 

"Kyah! Kagamin maji tenshi!!" Momoi squealed, gushing over Kagami's obliviousness. Aomine only clicked his tongue, displaying his irritation towards the couple in front of him. Currently they were on their way to Kagami's apartment for a sleepover. Moreover, tomorrow was Saturday, and Aomine planned on spending his quality time with his newfound lover, which Kagami gladly agreed to.

 

It would be such a foolproof plan, until certain shadow was included into said plan, coupled with a nagging pinkette.

 

"Why did both of you followed us?" Aomine hissed, while having Kagami leaning on his shoulder, sleeping soundly.

 

"Why Aomine-kun, we are here with the very same reason as you: ensuring Kagami-kun wellbeing, that is," Kuroko informed, while sipping on his milkshake.

 

"Plus, i wanna learn how to cook from Kagamin! It would be lovely if we can bake some cakes too!" Momoi exclaimed, while enveloping Kuroko in a hug.

 

"Psh, yesterday you even burned the water, a fucking plain water that is"

 

"Meanie!"

 

"Momoi-san, i can't breathe"

 

They both continued to bicker, ignoring the baby blue haired teen, who got caught in the situation unwillingly. Suddenly, a glimpse of silhouette at the corner of his eyes caught his attention. The man in question was dressed in all black, which screamed trouble. He made his way toward the slumbering redhead, the grin his face clearly portrayed his unbidden lust for the oblivious teen.

 

Unexpectedly, the man's right wrist was enclosed in a deathly grip, inches away from said victim, by the tanned teen nearby. The dark blue haired teen had this intimidating glare; a low animalistic growl was released by the same blunette while securing the redhead in his arms away from the stranger. The man winced, fearing for a broken wrist.

 

"Hands off, his mine" a snarl reached the man, who reluctantly back off from the pair, afraid of being near the other teen and quickly get off to nearest stop. Aomine sighed, shoulders sagged as he adjusted Kagami's position into a comfortable one. The fast asleep teen, upon feeling the contact on his shoulder immediately dives into Aomine's arms, seeking warm. A soft smile stretched on his lips, expression content.

 

Unbeknownst to them, the forgotten couple was silently observed both of the teens. Ironically, both of them were oblivious the stares coming from other occupants of the coach, completely absorbed in the moment of bliss-mainly Aomine-with Kuroko on the side who kept snapping picture by picture of his lights. Meanwhile, Momoi was found in the form of bloody mess, which pouring heavily from her nose next to the shadow. Both of them were silently kyah-ing inside, gushing over the cuteness.

 

To put it simply, Kagami finally got himself a boyfriend, aka his bodyguard to keep him away from those 'grabby' hands, while for Aomine, he finally able to claim the redhead as his--which was a win-win solution for both of them.

 

 

**END**


End file.
